alphas call
by shizmaring
Summary: werewolf fic. They defeated the mountain, but the damage to Clarke is serve. Lexa Alpha of her kind cant help but want to save her from herself. smut to come in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**hi all shizmaring here!**

 **dont worry im still writting my scar fic but just had to get this down! been playing on my mind for ages! never written a wolf fic before feeling rather shy about it, please let me know if i should keep it going**

 **as always i own nothing!**

 **be gentle with me!**

 **please review!**

* * *

Alphas call

Chapter 1

Mount weather had fallen, they had done it. Skaikru and the grounders had come together, had seen pass their differences to bring peace to the ground. The plan had changed during the long night as it so often did during battle, Clarke had pulled the switch. Had killed the mountain men, her hand had been forced. She could still see the image of Lexa about to be killed, outnumbered by mountain men. Bullets soring through the air, threating to extinguish the fire in the commander's eyes as she and many of her people shielded themselves behind the cold, clinical walls of the mountain.

The days after had passed in a haze, she had gone in to coping mode. There was much to do, the injured needed to be healed. The bodies of the dead removed and burned, tents filled the woods that surrounded the mountain. The grounders wouldn't sleep within its walls believing it cursed, Skaikru on the other hand didn't have any troubles making themselves at home.

Clarke had removed herself from all others, she spent most of her time in the control room in which she had pulled the leaver. She wouldn't sleep, nor rest. To stop would mean that the walls that she had constructed around her heart would break, she hadn't spent any time alone with the commander. They had shared a few looks which always made the hardness in Clarkes eyes intensify, but as the days passed and the jobs became less urgent her mind was starting to catch up.

It was on the sixth day after the mountain had fallen that the first crack appeared with inside Clarke, the sun was just starting to break over the mountain. The air was still, most people still slumbered. Clarke silently made her way through the grounders camp, her eyes fixed on the woods surrounding them. The weather was cool on her skin. As she came to the end of the camp all her eyes could see was clear, dense forest. Nothing had ever looked so inviting, her foot scuffed a pack that laid outside the tent closest to her. she stared at it for a long moment before dropping to her knees in front of it, opening the pack she found it full of furs, some food, a knife and beside it a bow and arrow.

Before she could think of it any further she grabbed the pack and weapon securing them to her back, she looked behind her once more her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Forgive me" she spoke to the many souls that had been lost, the lives that she had taken. She took a deep breath closing her eyes before returning her determined gaze to the woods. One step at a time she disappeared into the lone woods. Completely unaware of a pair of forest green eyes that followed her departure.

* * *

Lexa had awoken early which was not uncommon for the commander, her dreams often plagued by nightmares afforded to her by commanders passed. She removed herself from the warmth of the furs she had wrapped her lean body in the night before, she dressed silently and moved over to her war table. Looking down at the many lists of arrangements that had been made for the mountain, in the safety of her tent she allowed the stress of the past few months wash over her. Yes, they had won the war but at what cost? So many dead. And Clarke, she had never seen the blue-eyed woman so hard before.

She sniffed the air silently taking in the scent of the camp around her, pleased to be able to scent the calm of her people now the war was over the fear of the mountain something of the past. But then she picked up a different scent, one very unique to the blond Skaikru leader. Clarke.

She exited her tent to be met with Ryder standing guard outside her tent, her greeted her softy taking comfort from his Alphas scent. All grounders loyal to her had the same effect, her scent calming them even in times of war. She was their Alpha, and they were her pack.

She brushed her hand over his tightly braided hair as he growled softly under her touch, it wasn't a sexual thing. Touch was important to their kind, it kept them connected. Straighten again she scented the air once more to locate Clarke, finding her scent strongest at the tree line of their camp. Brows scrunching together in confusing she made her way towards the scent. Letting it guide her. she was aware of Ryder following closely behind, but keeping a respectful distance for the commander.

She found her quickly, her eyes 10 times as strong as a human. Clarke was on her knees looking in a pack of some sort, Lexa could tell the pack didn't belong to her. It was clearly a grounder pack, she watched carefully as the Blonde came to stand. The pack now securely fastened to her back.

There was a pause before the woman made her way into the woods, Lexa watched her go. She motioned with her head and a second later Ryder was at her side.

"Heda" he muttered softly.

"Track her, keep herself but don't make yourself know." She commanded.

"Sha, Heda" he bowed slightly before making his way to the tree line, once hidden he removed his clothes and crouched down low shifting into the form of a black wolf that was two times the size of any normal wolf. Silently he picked up the blonde's scent and followed her through the woods.

Lexa stood rooted to the spot and worried on her bottom lip, for Clarke to leave her people would mean that she was in a worse state that she had thought.

* * *

Most of the day had passed when Abby approached the commanders tent, Anya blocking her path.

"I need to speak with the Commander" Anya studied the older woman for a moment, she could smell the worry on her skin. She nodded once before instructing the woman to wait here before disappearing inside the tent.

A moment later she reappeared and pulled the flap back for Abby to enter.

"Commander" Abby addressed as she came to stand in front of the brunette now seated upon her throne.

"Abby Kom Skaikru, you wished to see me?" Abby nodded once her features struggling to keep the worry from her face.

"It's Clarke, no one has seen her since last night…I'm worried, she's…she's struggling" Lexa nodded gently.

"I am aware" Abby studied the commander carefully.

"where is my daughter, commander" Lexa was impressed with the authority the older woman spoke with, taking a deep breath, she allowed the tent to be filled with her calming pheromones. Abby's shoulder relaxed instantly.

"Klark is safe, you have my word on that. Her actions saved the lives of many, but at a serve cost to herself. She will need time to heal, the mountain is not the place for this" Abby couldn't understand why she felt lighter in some way but was thankful for it.

"Where is she?" it was soft.

"Safe, she's in the woods. I have a guard tracking her, no harm will come to your leader or daughter" there was silence for a while until Lexa made her decision.

"She needs you to step up in her absence Abby Kom Skaikru, lead as she would. Now is not the time for self-gain or vengeance, now is the time for peace" Abby processed the words for a moment and then her back straightened and she stood a little taller.

"I understand, I shall ensure our people honour the alliance" Lexa nodded, and sent her call to Anya who was in the tent a moment later ready to escort the older Griffin back to mount weather.

It was nightfall before Ryder returned to camp, he dressed silently and then made his way to the Alphas tent. He brushed up against Anya feeling the comfort of pack before entering the tent, lexa was sat in her throne her dagger carving the wood lightly.

"Heda" he spoke with a small bow.

"What news of Wanheda" he could feel the anxiousness rolling of the Alpha and silently wondered if she was aware of it.

"Wanheda is well, she has made camp not 2 hours trek on foot from here. A cave. I scouted the area, I picked up the scent of some animals but no humans and no Azgeda wolves. Heda, I would be happy to continue to track her for you" Lexa nodded slightly before rising to stand.

"Thank you, Ryder. Rest I shall have someone else watch over her tonight, tomorrow at dawn be there to take over" He bowed low in understanding before leaving the tent. She called for Anya once again and just like before the beta appeared in the tent wordlessly.

"I'm going into the woods, you will stay and watch over the pack" Anya fidgeted slightly but did not speak.

"Speak freely, Anya" Lexa had been the older grounders second before she ascended to Alpha, above all other wolves in her pack she was closest to Anya.

"Lexa, do you think this wise? Azgeda often roam these woods, if they find you or her…well you know what they will do" Anya looked away from her Alpha, she had been the one to put Lexa back together again after Costia's death. She wasn't sure the Alpha would make it through another loss, she saw the way the Heda looked at the blond human girl. She cared. And as much as she hated Titus teachings of love is weakness, she feared that if anything was to happen to the Skaikru leader that Lexa would be weak.

"Without Clarke, there is no alliance and without the alliance then we will find ourselves with another enemy. An enemy that has the means to hurt us…Kwin Nia will play to their fears. Turn them against us. I will not allow my people to fall back in to the times of the pack wars" Anya lowered her head, she was right of course but that didn't mean that Anya was wrong.

"I follow you always my Heda" Lexa let her shoulders relax as she approached the beta holding her arms out wide, offering the comfort they both needed. Anya fell into the embrace, enjoying the connection of pack. Of home.

* * *

It had taken Lexa less than 30 minutes to find the cave in which Clarke currently resided, she had shifted in to her wolf form. She was bigger than any other wolf in this form and standing next to any human would be at shoulder level with them whilst on all fours. Her coat was think and chocolate brown, her eyes still forest green. She had found a comfortable spot to rest amongst the dense trees that shielded the cave, the night was peaceful. Too peaceful. She smelt the animal first, her keen nose sniffing the air as her heart began to race. Next, she heard the stealthy beast. A night-cat.

Like wolves that Night cat was a fierce creature, similar to a panther of olden days. But bigger and considerably more dangerous. The predator had obviously picked up Clarkes scent and was now making its way towards the opening of the cave, lexa arouse and charged towards the entrance.

Clarkes scream filled the woods around them she had been resting, not yet asleep but also not really awake when a pair of bright yellow eyes had appeared in the darkness. The small fire she had started being her only source of light as the giant black beast silently padded into her space, her eyes flickered towards that caves entrance. Her only chance was to get out of the cave, she was cornered in here. She took one last look at the piercing yellow eyes before diving for a log that lay half alight with fire, she waved it at the beast trying to back it away from her. It sprang back giving Clarke just enough space to make a break for the caves exit, a second passed and she was out. She ran into the small clearing in front of the cave her hand dropping to her hip to remove the grounders Knife she had stolen.

She turned just in time to see the midnight cat coming out of the caves entrance above her, it was going to jump straight on her. she wanted to turn her back to it, to run but she knew if she did then she would be ripped to pieces by its razor-sharp claws.

What happened next seemed to be in slow motion, the cat pounced its large body gliding through the air and then from out of the tree line a large brown animal flew forward to intercept its jaws open wide as it impacted with the cat.

The two beasts hit the ground hard, the space now filled with violent hisses and angry growls. Clarke watched on her body frozen in place, the struggle in front of her continued she knew logically that she should run. That whichever creature won would turn on her next. But no movement came.

The brown furred creature managed to pin the hissing cat to the ground before releasing one last primal growl as it bit down fiercely on the weakened beast, and in one smooth motion ripped its throat clean from its neck. The cat stilled. Its fight was over.

The clearing now grew silent as the brown furred victor threw the bloody flesh from its mouth, it then padded away from the dead opponent. Its large muzzle rising to face Clarke. A wolf. Not just a wolf, a giant wolf. Its green eyes fixed on her, not moving just watching. Clarke didn't know why but there was something so familiar about those forest green eyes. As she looked at them she almost felt…safe.

The wolf slowly stepped forward, still Clarke didn't move. Another step, and then another and now they were little more than an arm's reach apart. The large wolf stopped and sat back on its hind legs, Clarkes eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to process everything. She almost just died, then was saved, by a wolf. No not just a wolf, a massive wolf. And now instead of said wolf trying to kill her it was…sitting?

The large beast lowered its head slightly and sniffed the air around Clarke, its eyes trained on a shallow cut on Clarkes arm. When had she got that?

"errrrm… I'm ok, thanks" the wolf raised its head again for a moment to study her face almost like it wanted to check for any signs of lies. Again, its eyes fluttered back to her cut and the beast whimpered slightly, the noise rolled over Clarke and for some insane reason she had the urge to bolt forward and wrap her arms around the creatures furred neck. She shook her head slightly.

"here... look for yourself" she held her arm out, again her mind screamed at her. what the hell is she doing, does she want to die?!

The wolf sniffed first the hand then raised its muzzle to the cut, it closed its eyes and softly licked the wound. Clarkes mouth fell open as she watched the animal perform such a caring action, her other hand had a mind of its own and as the wolf continued to lick she ran her fingers through its thick soft fur. The wolf stilled its eye snapping open to look at the blond, Clarke continued to stroke.

The wolf began to growl lowly, but unlike before this didn't warn of threat or violence. No, it sounded more like the great beast was enjoying the contact. A large smile grew across Clarkes face as she brought the other hand up to stroke the fur too, the wolf came to stand and moved closer to Clarke resting its large head against her chest. Clarke giggled at the action which made the wolf eye her warningly.

"ooops, ok sorry. But it's not my fault you're being a big softy" the wolf growled again and Clarke really couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her lips, she dug her fingers in deeper and raised to wolfs head again.

"Thank you, you know for saving me and stuff" the wolf licked her face once before turning and climbing up to rocked wall that held the cave, at the entrance it stopped and turned to look at the blond girl still on the ground.

"oh, you waiting for me?" Clarke carefully climbed up the wall coming to stand next to the giant beast, she followed the wolf into the cave and settled back down on her furs. The wolf watched her sit and went to lay down in front of the entrance, obviously wanting to protect the only way in.

"Hey" Clarke called out to wolf, it turned its large head green eyes even brighter now in the fire light.

"Come over here, lay down on the furs" Clarke patted the furs spread out under her. the beast watched her but did not make any signs of moving.

"Please" Clarke whispered. The wolf looked out the entrance once more its large green eyes searching the trees around them before releasing a small growl and coming to stand again the large predator came to lay next to the human, and Clarke instantly wrapped an arm over the warm beast. It was long before Clarkes breathing evened out showing that the blond girl had fallen to sleep.

Lexa rose up from where she had been laying and in an instant, was back in her human form, she grabbed a spare fur from the floor and wrapped her body in it. The sun would be up soon, she could already smell Ryders scent getting stronger he would be here within the next 2 minutes. She took one last look at the sleeping blonde before dropping down from cave to the clearing below to be greeted with a wolf Ryder coming through the trees. The wolves' eyes looked over at the dead night cat and then back up at his Alpha.

Lexa stroked a hand through the wolfs soft fur for a moment and she steadied herself, she didn't want to leave Clarke but knew she must.

"Keep her safe" Ryder growled softly at her command and moved to hide among the trees again, Lexa shifted again and made for camp.

* * *

 **thoughts? feelings? emotions?**

 **please review let me know if i should keep going with this one!**

 **love and lollie pops**

 **shizmaring xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello campers!**

 **thank you for all the love for this story, I've got no set in stone story so far just writing what feels right to me so with that in mind if you have any requests please pm me and ill get them in the story if I can.**

 **to answer sophiafox17- yes now you have asked for it ravenxanya love will be in this story so keep tuned for that!**

 **im really enjoying this story! secretly always wanted to be a werewolf :P**

 **please review- they really make me write more, if I get enough it may even make me write another chapter for you by Christmas eve!**

 **as always I own nothing**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Alpha's call

Chapter 2

Clarke awoke alone, she had slept for a solid 5 hours. More than sleep than she had been able to get for over two weeks. It was a dreamless sleep which she was eternally thankful for, she scanned the cave around her. No wolf. She wondered for a moment if she had imagined the whole thing, she looked down at her wounded arm to confirmed the actions of the night before.

she spent most of the day trying to make the cave more habitable, the sun was just starting to fall behind the tall trees of the forest around her when she turned to look at the entrance to her new home. Stood there with a limp rabbit in its great jaws was the dark furred wolf from the night before.

"Ok… so definitely not making it up then" she said to herself more than to the wolf, the furred beast came closer dropping the dead rabbit at her feet.

"For me?" Clarke asked confused, the wolf nudged the dead animal with its large muzzle.

"Thank you" Clarke smoothed a hand through the warm fur of the wolfs head, as Clarke set about skinning the dead animal the wolf simply laid down next to the crackling fire. Its eyes fixed on the blond as she worked.

The meat sizzled gently over the flames as Clarke watched it, she had moved closer to the resting beast. Her hand moving softly over the wolfs furred back, its eyes closed softly. It wasn't until Clarkes hand moved slightly lower towards the beast's belly that the predator stirred and growled warningly. Clarkes eyes snapped away from the fire to eye the wolf wearingly.

"You don't like that?" Clarke saw the dominance in those green eyes, she's not sure what drew her to do it. But not breaking eye contact Clarke slowly lowered her hand again towards the great beast's stomach, within a second Clarke found herself lying flat on her back the wolf stood above her its low growl shaking the ground below them. Still their eyes stayed fixed.

Clarke panted harshly, she wasn't scared of the animal above her though she didn't know why not. And then the strangest feeling overcame her, the need to submit to the beast. She showed her neck in submission, she wasn't even aware that she had started turning her head to leave it bare. Open to be bitten. Her eyes fluttered closed as the muzzle of the wolf lowered and brushed its nose along her neck, still growling but this time it was a pleasing sound. Next the nose was replaced with a warm gentle lick before the beast was gone returning to its place next to the fire, Clarke stayed on the ground blinking rapidly in confusion. What the hell was that?

Sitting up she looked over the beast who was looking away from her its face had a strange look to it, almost like guilt. Clarke reached over to remove the now cooked meat from the flames, she crawled over to the wolf and offered it the meat. The wolf watched her for a long moment before dipping its head to take the meat in its large teeth, Clarke released a large sigh of relief. Stroking the animals head again but mentally noting not to try and touch its belly again.

Meat gone and fire refuelled Clarke settled back into the furs she was using as a make-shift bed, she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Opening it she stared down at the drawn image that was sketched upon it, she felt the wolf shift as if trying to see what she was looking at. Chuckling she turned the paper to the wolf.

"This is Lexa, she's a…friend" The wolf continued to stare at the picture in front of it, captivated.

"I wonder if she knows where I am? I wonder if she cares" the beast growled softly at her words, Clarke giggled and patted the furs next to her. The wolf padded over to her and settled to her side, Clarke leaned her weight on its furred chest.

"Why are you here?" she turned her head into the fur, breathing deeply. She smelled, forest, cinnamon and fresh rain. She buried her nose deeper into the fur humming slightly.

"You smell good… why do you smell so good?" the wolf sat still as Clarke continued to nuzzle her face in deeper into its chest.

* * *

To say that Lexa was struggling with her self-control would be an understatement, here she sat with Clarke buried into her chest. And earlier she had made the blond bare her neck to her, what was she doing? Clarke and the rest of the other Sky people didn't have a clue what the grounders were, and here she was trying to make claim of their leader. If Titus was here he would have a field day with this, but she just couldn't help herself. The blondes scent was addictive, no one had made her feel like this not since…

If she didn't stop this now she would be a real risk of being in too deep, she sniffed the air around Clarke. Her scent was all over the blonde, a fact that made her wolf growl possessively. The wolf inside her seemed not to be struggling with conflicted emotions as the human was. It knew what it watched. Clarke.

At some point Clarke had fallen asleep her body now limp against her, she shifted into human form catching the sleeping girl in her arms and lowering her to the waiting furs. Sighing deeply, she arouse and retrieved the clothes she had hiding in the tree above the cave when she had arrived this evening. Dressed now Lexa settled down next to the fire her eyes watching the sleeping sky girl, her eyes drifted down to the drawn picture of herself. Had Clarke drawn this? Is that how she saw her? she hoped so, she looked beautiful in this picture.

Lexa was not sure how long she had been watching the blond sleep but as Clarkes brows came together in a frown and her body twitched slightly the brunette couldn't fight the urge to settle the sleeping girl. She came to kneel in front of her.

"Clarke…" Lexa filled the cave with calming pheromones. It did little to help the distressed woman.

"No…. n-no… Lexa, help…help me lexa…" the blond was trashing now.

"Clarke…" Lexa called slightly louder this time. Still the blond trashed out, Lexa called her wolf to the surface.

"KLARK" the blond's eyes snapped open and stared up at Lexa's almost glowing greens, Lexa was panting slightly with the effort of pushing her wolf back. Clarke was whimpering below her, her hands gripping at the furs under her. She showed her neck in submission and then suddenly to mood in the cave shifted and she snapped out of it. Lexa was still hovering above her but her eyes where closed now, her breathing settled. She looked peaceful for a moment, and then when she opened her eyes again gone was the fierceness.

"Lexa…" Clarke reached a hand up to cup the commanders face, Lexa couldn't help but lean slightly in to the touch.

"It's me…your safe" Lexa moved back slightly from the blond, control Lexa. Jok.

"A dream?" Lexa simply nodded.

"Right…wait, what are you doing here?" Clarke looked around the cave for the wolf, no sign of it.

"And where is Lex?" The brunette raised an eyebrow in question.

"oh…errrrm a wolf…it kind of saved my life, and now…well…it was here" the blond muttered under her breath.

"And you named this wolf…Lex?" Lexa was trying to keep the smile from her lips, she knew it would be showing in her eyes though.

"Don't look at me like that. There was a wolf, I'm not making this up. And well I don't know its name…but it has green eyes just like yours, so yes. Lex is her name" Clarke had gotten to her feet, turning her back to the commander.

"And it's a she?" Clarke turned and opened her mouth to respond but no words came out.

"Clarke, I believe you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have… what's the word your people use? Tease?" Clarke let her shoulders relax slightly, it was bad enough she was worried that she herself was going crazy let alone Lexa thinking it too.

"There are wolves that roam these woods, actually most of the ground. It's not uncommon that they build…bonds with a human" Clarkes eyes snapped up to the brunettes in front of her.

"Really?" Lexa confirmed with a closing of her eyes.

"Sha…but I must warn you Clarke, if one wolf has…bonded with you then all other wolves are a threat" Confusion rushed Clarkes features, she looked at the commander in question.

"Wolves don't share well with others…if another wolf is to stumble upon you they will smell the scent of another wolf. They will attack you, Clarke" the blond was silent for a moment while she processed the information.

"And the wolf that has… bonded with you will not allow another wolf or human for that matter to get too close to you" Lexa gripped her hands together tightly behind her back at the idea of another touching the blond in front of her. she would not allow it.

"Right… so no stroking other wolves got it. Thanks, you know for telling me this and believing me. I was starting to think…"

"You not losing your mind, Clarke. As I have said before...there is no weakness there" Clarke stared at the brunette for a long moment, it was nice to be able to just be around her. no planning for war or talks of the mountain men, if she tried she could almost forget that they were the leaders to their people. she could just let Lexa kiss her again, let herself forget about all the pain she felt. when was the last time she had felt truly happy? truly safe?

"The kiss…" Lexa held her breath, her grip tightening even more.

"Clarke, you don't have to..." Clarke shook her head.

"I do… I said I wasn't ready" Clarke paused trying to get everything straight in her head.

"Because of the boy…" Lexa filled, turning her eyes away from the blond not wanting to see the hurt she knew would be there.

"Yes...no... yes and no. Not just because of him… the truth is Lexa, that you scare me" Lexa scrunched her eyes tightly shut at the words, she took a step back as if pushed by the force of their meaning.

"I understand" Lexa confirmed.

"No, no you don't. I'm not scared of you Lexa but… I'm scared of the way you make me feel" Lexa continued to keep her eyes tightly shut, Clarke took a step closer to the commander.

"Look at me Lexa" the brunette made no movement, Clarke huffed out a breath before taking the grounders face in her hands effectively forcing her to meet her eyes.

"When you kissed me...it was the first time I've felt safe in years, felt happy. Light… and that fact scares me more than any army. More than any weapon." Lexa saw the truth in those eyes, saw the plead in them.

"Please Lexa...make me feel that again" a shuddering breath escaped the Alphas lips her hands coming to wrap securely around the blond's hips, she rested her forehead against her. Breathing in her scent, filling the cave with her pheromones.

"You are safe, I shall let no harm come to you...you are m…" the last word was cut off as a shaking howl rippled through the forest behind them, with in a second Lexa had pulled Clarkes body behind her. She had turned her eyes to the trees, the howl had been a warning. one of her own wolves, a scout she assumed had found Azgeda tracks.

"Clarke wait here" Clarke tightened her grip on the commander's coat.

"What? no way, Lexa I'm coming with you… it might be Lex…" Lexa turned to face the blond, the look in her forest green eyes made her want to kneel in front of the strong woman. Kneel? Clarke, scrunched up her brows in confusion. What was wrong with her?

"You will stay here, don't fight me Klark" there was no room for argument in those words, and then the brunette was jumping down into the clearing below.

Clarke felt the cold in the cave draw in, she was alone and for the first time since she had got into the woods she really felt truly alone. She wondered why.

* * *

Lexa shifted as soon as she hit the cover of the tree line, white breath fell from her open-mouthed muzzle. The howl had been a cry for help, one of her wolves was in pain. Was calling out for the pack, for her. It didn't take long for the scent of copper filled blood to hit her keen nose, her pace increased.

Then she found them, a scout patrol slaughter. Their body filled the ground, they were all in human form which was normal when one of their kind died. A pained groan came from one of the bodies and Lexa shifted and ran to the fallen scout.

"Heda…" Lexa took the out reached bloody hand and held it tight to her chest, concentrating her eyes softly closed she sucked up some of the pain from the wounded man, this was something only a Alpha could do. Her body shook silently from the pain she adsorbed before she opened her eyes again to look down at the grounder, his breathing had relaxed slightly.

"What happened?" He spat some blood free from his mouth before swallowing harshly.

"Azgeda… outnumbered us, too many of them." Lexa sucked some more pain from him, his eyes softened slightly before he continued. His voice a little stronger.

"The queen is with them, she was too strong. She's looking for something, I heard them talking…" Another cough of blood came from his lips.

"They were tracking a scent…" Lexa's eyes widened, she turned her eyes to the trees behind them as Anya, Indra, Ryder and 10 other wolves charged into the scene.

"Indra, get him back to camp…Anya, Ryder you're with me…Nia is here" they all growled in answer as Lexa shifted once more and bonded back into the thick forest. She knew what Nia wanted, knew what she was tracking. Clarke.

* * *

Clarke was back and forth in the clearing below the cave, no sign of Lexa. No sign of Lex. She kicked a lose piece of wood that was in her path in frustration but to her confusion it didn't make contact with anything. Clarke looked up to see the stick held firmly in the hand of a Blond grounder, not blond like her own hair it was whiter. There were scars lining her face, Clarke had seen warriors with similar markings before when they had stormed the mountain.

"Now, now what did this stick ever do to you, Wanheda" the grounder dropped the stick to the floor before taking a step closer to the blond.

"Please don't call me that" Clarke didn't know why but something felt very threating about the older woman.

"Oh do we not like that title? Perhaps you would prefer me to call you it in your language, commander of death" Clarke's hands curled into tight fists, she swallowed down the bile that filled her throat.

"Don't like that either I see, forgive me. You're not what I expected" her voice was making her skin crawl.

"You're a pretty little thing I can see why Heda has taken such a liking to you" another grounder rushed out of the woods behind them.

"Kwin Nia, Heda approaches, what are your orders?" Nia didn't take her eyes of the Skai girl in front of her.

"Prepare to leave, we are not ready to for yet…" the grounder nodded before disappearing back into the trees.

"pity I was hoping that we would have longer together but no matter…" Clarke watched as the older woman began removing her coat, then her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Clarke started stepping away from the grounder, what was going on? Where was Lexa?

"Stop…" Clarkes feet stopped moving, the order in the voice was like a vice tight grip. She was rooted to the spot, she looked down at her feet willing them to move but nothing happened. Looking up again at the queen she saw now a naked woman in front of her.

"Watch closely, Wanheda. You shall be mine, I shall mark you. Claim you" then to Clarkes horror the woman in front of her fell to all fours and within a blink of an eye a white wolf glared back at her. Clarke wanted to scream, wanted to rub her eyes in disbelief. But the beast began padding closer, it looked to the side of her and Clarke followed her eye line. There amongst the tree 3 giant wolves charged towards them, a black one. A light brown one, and then in front and by far the biggest of the 3…Lex.

Clarke wanted to run to the wolf, wanted to feel the soft warm fur of the beast beneath her fingers. A deep growl erupted in front of her and she was remined of the white wolf, it all happened so fast she had no time to react. One moment the wolf was in front of her and the next she laid flat on her back its teeth imbedded deep within the tissue of her shoulder, she barely had time to register the feeling of the sharp teeth before they were gone. The weight of the wolf gone, searing hot pain coursed through veins. Her back arched off the floor as it ripped through her, her screams where ear splitting.

She couldn't even hear Lexa shouting her name, couldn't feel the brunette's hands trying to keep her still. She looked at the trees, searching for Lex. But they were empty, her vision started to blur. Darkness was creeping in, hands gripped her face and turned her away from the woods. Instead now she stared up at deep, concern filled green eyes.

"Lexa…" it was barley a whimper, she could see the grounders lips mouthing her name but her eyes rang loudly blocking all other noise. A second later the darkness took her.

* * *

 **thoughts? feelings? emotions?**

 **please review! really helps me write!**

 **love and lollie pops**

 **shizmaring x**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello campers!**

 **hope you all had a great Christmas and new year! here is chapter 3, loving the reviews guys! my inner wolf thanks you with a big old alpha growl :)**

 **enjoy and please review!**

 **declaimer i own nothing but my filthy mind!**

* * *

Alphas call

Chapter 3

The first thing Clarke became aware of was a strong smell of burning sage, next was the hushed voices of two women talking nearby.

"Go see her…" one voice pleaded.

"Anya…I can't, you saw the bite. You heard what the healer said…it's a master bite" the second voice reasoned.

Clarke tried to open her eyes but the small light that was creeping through the canvas of tent she was in stung them, how did she get here?

"Heda…Lexa, she's going to be confused. Don't act like you can't smell it, she's turning" to Clarkes surprise she could hear the tightening of fists. How the hell could she hear that?

"Enough" Lexa's voice was stern, she felt a familiar feeling of obedience run through body. She heard retreating steps away from the tent, next a deep sigh escaping Anya's lips before she pulled back the flaps of the tent coming to sit next to Clarkes laying form.

"Your awake" it wasn't an question, it was a statement. Clarke's mind filled with images of the last thing she remembered, the woods. The blond woman, the white wolf…the woman was the wolf. Her eyes shot open even as pain seared through her head, landing on her injured shoulder. She sat bolt upright, only to be met with Anya's arms pushing her back down.

"Be still, you're still recovering" Clarkes eyes scanned the tent, finally landing on Anya. She could smell the other woman, she could smell Lexa on her.

"You smell like Lexa…" Anya watched her for a long moment before nodding softly, then the grounders eyes flickered down to the blonde's shoulder. Clarke turned to look at it, she had been dressed in a grounders shirt. Her hand slowly came up to touch the attacked area, she expected pain. But to her surprise there was none, she roughly pulled the fabric away from her shoulder. A large scar in the shape of a bite was all that marked her skin, she turned to the grounder.

"How…how long have a been asleep?" Anya worried her hands together for a moment.

"Two days…" Clarke shook her head, no that can't be right. This amount of healing would take weeks, months even. She brought her fingers to the mark, as soon as she made contacted with the healed skin pleasure and pain ripped through. A loud gasp broke free from her mouth, her mind flooded with images of the blue eyed scared woman.

"What… what's happing to me!" Anya pumped out as many calming pheromones into the tent as she could, they weren't anywhere near as effective as an Alphas but this was the best she could offer. Clarke felt her panic ease slightly as she sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" she questioned

"There is much to say Clarke, much you must learn. I will tell you everything I can but what I tell you can't leave this tent, do you understand" Clarke eyed her for a moment before nodding.

"No, swear it" The firmness in Anya's voice made her find her own again.

"Yes, I swear" Anya nodded before getting up and putting some distance between herself and the sky girl.

"How much do you remember from the woods?" Clarke swallowed as her mind filled with images.

"Lexa was there…then there was a howl, a wolf. She Left, told me to stay behind. Then… then a grounder came into the clearing…" Anya interrupted softly.

"Queen Nia of Azgeda" the words made Clarkes mind flash on blue eyes again, she shook her head trying to rid herself of those eyes.

"Yeah her… she spoke to me but…I can't remember anything she said…then she…no that can't be right…" Anya stopped pacing to look at the blond.

"Say it Clarke" Clarke shut her eyes, swallowing down the lump in a throat.

"She… she turned into a wolf…" Clarke looked up the grounder, she expected disbelief. Instead she was met with a nod.

"She's a…she can turn into a…Christ this is madness! People don't turn into wolves, Anya!" the tent was silent for a long moment.

"We are called Lycan's." Clarkes mouth fell open.

"You…" Anya simply nodded again.

"Oh god I really have lost my mind!" Clarke muttered to herself.

"We are called Lycan's, and yes all of us can turn into wolves. No, I don't know how we came to be, that knowledge has been lost to our people for many years" Clarke listened closely to the other woman.

"Go on then, turn into a wolf. Prove it" Clarke heard the treating growl from the other woman and for some reason she felt a responding noise rise up in her.

"Did I just…" Anya let a smirk cross her lips.

"Sha, Clarke. You just growled at me" Anya sighed and then started taking off her coat.

"Just this once, but for future knowledge to ask someone to shift is considered rude…" Clarke watched in amazement as Anya shifted into the same light brown wolf that she had seen in the forest.

"Oh my god!" Clarke rubbed her eyes, when she opened them she saw the wolf or should she say Anya padding towards her. Head low, not to threaten. Clarke reached out a hand a stroked the beasts head, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Amazing" the wolfs eyes glinted at the words, then right in front of her eyes the wolf shifted back in to human form. A very naked human. Clarke blushed slightly and looked away, Anya laughed a little before returning to her pile of clothes. Once dressed she came to sit next to a now sat up right Clarke.

"Lexa too?" Anya nodded.

"Wait… the green-eyed wolf! That was Lexa wasn't it!" Anya looked away, this is why she wanted Lexa to speak with the sky girl.

"That, Wanheda is a conversation for you to have with Heda" Anya said effectively shutting that topic close.

"So, I am…" Anya's eyes showed sympathy for the younger woman, most were born Lycan. They grow up Lycan, but Clarke would have to learn everything all at once.

"Sha, that scar is any ordinary scar. It's a turn mark, Queen Nia bit you. No, not just bit you she gave you a turning bite" Clarke followed every word carefully.

"You are Lycan, or at least turning Lycan" Clarke looked down at her hands almost expecting to see paws in their place.

"There are many things you will have to learn Clarke; your body is changing. Your senses will develop and with that we shall teach you are ways, teach you control" Anya stood taller, prouder.

"You will become my second…" Clarke felt a calm wash over her, she wanted to get out of the bed. Show that she was not weak.

"I know your eager… but for now you shall rest, the wound may be healed but your body is undergoing a serve change. Sleep, rest. And when I think you are ready we shall begin" Anya made her way to the entrance of the tent when Clarke spoke out again.

"Wait, I'm ok. I have so many question! Why…" Anya held up a single hand to silence her.

"In time, Wanheda…rest now" and with that Anya was gone.

"Don't call me that…" it was barley a whisper, now alone she suddenly became aware of how tired her body was. She lay back down eyes closed her mind racing, this was too much to process. Her last thought was of Lexa's wolf battling the white, blue-eyed Azgeda Alpha.

* * *

"How is she?" Lexa pressed, she was sat stiffly on throne with Anya stood in front of her.

"Confused…but strong, she even managed to growl at me" Lexa's eyes snapped up at those words.

"The changes are already happening…it won't be long till she feels…urges" Anya nodded slightly, she watched her Alpha worry on her bottom lip.

"It was a trap and I fell right into it…" Lexa drew out her thigh dagger and plunged it into the arm of her throne.

"Heda, you couldn't have known what her plan was, to bite Wanheda…to turn her. To use the forbidden bite" Anya felt anger rush through veins, the master bite was forbidden for a reason.

"She not ours anymore Anya, the bite will change her. She shall feel Nia's call and worse…she won't be able to deny it"

"So, what you're just going to give up on her? Let Nia have her…" Lexa stood abruptly a fierce growl erupting from her chest.

"Klark is mine" Anya lowered her head in submission but a satisfied smirk lined her lips. The grounders stayed in silence for a long moment, until Ryder interrupted them.

"Forgive me, Heda. But I have a member of Skaikru to see you, she goes by the name of Raven" Taking a deep breath she motioned him to let her in, 30 seconds later a limping dark-haired woman came into sight.

"Commander and…errrrm grounder woman" Anya eyed the Skai girl.

"What is it you want" Lexa ordered, she needed to run. At this rate, she was going to get the whole pack on edge.

"To see, Clarke" It was Anya that answered the request.

"Wanheda is currently…unavailable" Raven simply smirked at the denied request.

"Figured you'd say something like that, but you see the thing is she looked pretty hurt in the woods and as far as I can tell you haven't taken her to Abby. Which is most likely down to the fact that she was bit by a wolf, who also happened to be a grounder woman…like you two as well" Anya's and Lexa's jaws dropped open at the speech.

"How I'm I am doing so far?" Within a second Anya had her hand around the Skai girls neck, her body pressed against the sturdy middle beam of the tent.

"Anya…" Lexa's voice warned and the grounders grip loosened.

"Speak true Skai girl…how do you know this?" Raven swallowed some of the air that had been given to her by the loosening of the grounders grip.

"The woods, I was there…I was trying to find Clarke, she kind of ran off as I'm aware you both know" Lexa stood and join the two-other woman.

"Release her… Raven who have you told this too?" Anya's hand left her neck completely and she used her own to rub the bruising area.

"No one…I'm not stupid, confused and fucking intrigued but not stupid" Anya growled softly.

"We should kill her, she's a risk to our people Heda" Lexa nodded slightly.

"True…but you will not harm her. I made the mistake of threatening one of Clarkes people before, it did not end well" Anya let an annoyed growl rumble from her chest and raven chuckled softly, Anya eyed her for a long moment. She hadn't noticed how beautiful the, Skai girl was before.

"Anya take her to Clarke" Lexa had returned to her throne sitting stiffly, Anya nodded and held the entrance of the tent open till the dark hair woman.

"Thank you, Annnyyyaaaa" Raven mocked.

* * *

"Raven!" Clarke sat up in the bed trying to free herself from the sheets wrapped around her almost nude form.

"Looking good Princess" Raven half laughed as she joined the blond on the bed, her arms wrapping tightly around the other girl.

"You're looking surprisingly…healthy?" Clarkes eyes darted to Anya's as the grounder stood by the entrance of the tent her posture stiff.

"Err yeah…not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?" Raven followed the blonde's eye line.

"Well when you pulled your disappearance act I decided to follow you…to say that I have questions would be an understatement" Clarke shifted uncomfortably.

"Clarke can't answer your questions Skai girl, you have seen her that's all we promised" Anya prepared herself for the argument she knew was coming.

"She's right Raven, I'm sorry… but I need some time" Raven looked at her friend for a long moment, she could see the exhaustion around her eyes. Nodding she hugged the blond again.

"Ok… for now, but you owe me a big talk when your all healed up" The blond smiled thankfully, it was unlike Raven to give in so easily.

"You can stay with her for a little longer, I shall be back" the two Skaikru members turned their focus on the brunette grounder.

"Are you going to see Le…Heda?" Anya simply nodded.

"I'm coming with you, I'm sorry Raven… come back tomorrow?" Raven watched the silent conversation between the two other women.

"Fine, just…just be careful ok?" Clarke smiled softly and stroked the dark-haired girl's cheek.

"I will don't worry" Raven helped her friend out of the bed, helped her get dressed. She noticed the scar wrapped around her leader's shoulder, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion but she said nothing.

Once ready Anya held the tent open for Clarke to exit, but instead of directing her towards the commanders tent she made for the tree line.

"Wait where are we going, I said I needed to see Heda" Anya stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

"And that's where we are going, Heda is not in her tent" Anya resumed her walking, the blond struggling to keep up with her. Her body felt alien to her in so many ways, once they had entered the woods Anya stopped again.

"Find her" Anya simply ordered.

"What? How?" Clarke scanned the trees around her as if Lexa would be stood in front of one.

"Take a deep breath in, find her scent" Clarke eyed the other woman for a long moment.

"You can't be serious" Anya's stern face clearly showed that she was very much serious. With a deep sigh and a defeated shake of her head Clarke took a deep breath through her nose.

…

"Nothing, I smell nothing" Clarke looked around her again.

"Again, try again. Close your eyes, take a deep breath" Clarke rubbed her tired eyes but did as instructed.

"Take in the smell of the forest"

…

"Smell the wet earth… the trees…"

…

"Oh my god…" Clarke's eyes snapped open.

"Again, this time focus on Heda" Clarke closed her eyes again, she smelled to forest. She smelt the rain that had fallen the night before, she bark on the trees. She could hear the wind blowing through the leaves, the sound of animals close by. It was incredible.

"That's it, now block everything out. Focus on Heda" Clarke scrunched her eyes tightly together, one by one the smells disappeared. The forest became silent apart from the sounds on paws padding on the damp floor, the image of Lex flashed into her mind. The wolfs thick fur, the deep green eyes. And then it hit her, the strong scent that was Lexa. It swarmed her whole body. Her blue eyes flew open, they glowed brightly in the dim light. And her body lurched into a run.

Gone was the ache in her limbs, all she could do was run. It was all consuming, Lexa's scent growing stronger by the second. It was like a drug, she needed more. She wasn't even aware for Anya following her, the wind blowing through her hair. God, it felt amazing to run, she had never felt anything like this before. Her eyes could spot every obstacle in her path, her ears picked up the sound of the forest around her.

She was drowning in the scent, what was she going to do when she finally found its source. Her Pace increased, Anya's warning shouts not even registering in her mind. And then she saw her. Lexa. The Brunette had shifted back to her human form and was just buckling up her belt when her eyes snapped up to meet Clarke's glowing blues. The Blond didn't slow down though and with a loud growl she pounced her body slamming harshly into the commanders.

They fell and then rolled multiple times down a hill until finally coming to hit the ground harshly, Lexa's eyes where tightly shut at the impact and with the now weight of the blond led on top of her. She opened them quickly as she heard Clarkes low growl, above her laid the blue eyed Skaikru leader. She was panting her eyes darting over the brunette, her arms braced either side of the commander's head.

Clarke drew in a deep breath, Lexa's scent flooding her body. She ached everywhere, but it all seemed to be feeding the burning need between her legs. Unconsciously she ground her hips in the grounder below her, a whimper escaping her lips. She buried her head in the nook of Lexa's neck, her hips rolling over and over again. It felt amazing. Lexa felt amazing.

Lexa gabbed the hips of the woman above her, she knew Clarke was not herself. She was in a frenzy, it was not uncommon for the young to go through the same thing. And even in the adults, but Clarke didn't know what was happening to her. she wasn't in control.

Lexa used all her willpower to flip them around, now it was Clarke on her back her hands restrained above her head. Her hips grinding up on Lexa's thigh, she could smell the blonde's arousal. She growled in frustration. She wanted to take to Blond, but she couldn't. Not now. Not here, maybe not ever.

A deep long growl filled the space around them but instead of it making Clarke stop her movements it only seemed to egg her on, her lips where parted as small moans of pleasure escaped from them. Her eyes begged the commander for more, she turned her head showing her neck to the Alpha.

"P-Please…B-Bite me…" Lexa shut her eyes tightly, god she wanted to.

"Klark…enough" Lexa pulled all of her dominance into the words, abruptly the hips stopped moving. Gentle whimpers of submission filled the space between them, Lexa lowered her head slowly and licked the still exposed neck.

"Your safe, Klark. Come back, come back to me" Lexa stared down at the blond her body pumping out calming pheromones, slowly Clarkes eyes lost their glow. They became more focused.

"What…what happened?" Lexa removed her body from the Skaikru leader's and ran her hand through the thick blond hair.

"You're ok, your safe. Anya, help me get her back to camp" within in seconds Anya was at her side, she had waited atop the hill.

* * *

If you asked Clarke how she ended up back in her bed in her tent in the grounder camp she wouldn't have been able to tell you, it was dark in the tent. But with her new and improved vision she could see the figures of two people talking.

"What the hell happened Anya?" Lexa's voice was low and harsh.

"Forgive me Heda…it was reckless of me" Anya's voice was full of guilt.

"Damn right it was reckless of you, she could have been hurt…" Clarkes ears picked up on the sound of Lexa's hand curling tightly into fists.

"I know, I'm sorry…your pull was strong than I thought…but Lexa she found you so quickly, your scent made her go into…" Lexa turned her back on the brunette and lowered her palms on the table.

"I know, she was in a frenzy… she's going to need to start her lessons immediately" Anya nodded in agreement.

"This changes things Lexa, maybe there's a chance to break the bite…" Clarke wanted to speak, to demand answers but she didn't feel like she had the strength to even open her mouth.

"If she breaks free of the bite, you know what will happen… she will be free of Nia but at what cost? Her mind will break too…" Anya rested a sole hand on one of lexa's stiff shoulders.

"Her wolf answers your call Lexa…" Anya gave her shoulder one last squeeze before leaving the two alone.

Moments passed, Clarke made no sound and as far as she could tell Lexa hadn't moved either. She could still smell the alpha, it was calming to the blond.

"Can you stay…" Clarkes voice was rasped, she could feel her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Please…" Clarke watched the commanders outline shift, and when she had neared the bed enough for her form to become solid it was a wolf that looked back at Clarke. Lexa lowered her large nuzzle on to the sheets of the bed and Clarke ran her fingers through the fur, Clarke shifted further into the bed and looked at the vacant spot that she had been laying in.

"Just for tonight…" Lexa shut her large eyes, growled softly then padded onto the bed, her large form taking up most of the space. Clarke turned into the large beast and buried her head into the soft fur.

"Thank you…" warmth sawm over her body, she had so many questions but for tonight she would just sleep. Here safe with her Alpha…

* * *

 **thoughts? feelings? emotions?**

 **please review**

 **love and lollie pops...and growls**

 **shizmaring xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello campers heres the next chapter!**

 **thanks for all the amazing reviews they pushed me to get the next chapter out so quickly! may have borrowed some inspiration from harry potter fora scene.**

 **also in my story Alpha is most dom, Beta are next and Omegas are least :)**

 **please review!**

 **disclaimer i own nothing but my mind!**

* * *

Alphas call

Chapter 4

Clarke ran faster and faster bare foot she could feel the damp ground beneath her, she could hear the footsteps behind her growing louder. They were gaining on her. ahead she could smell water, hear it crashing against the rocks. She picked up the pace her breath leaving her body in pants, and then she saw it. The water fall, the footsteps where almost on top of her. this was her only chance, with one last look behind her she pushed off and dived for the pool of water below her.

The wind blew past her ears, and as she hit the water she let it ache the burning in her legs from the run, time slowed as she descended deeper into the pool of water. She turned her body to look up, the moon glimmered above the water illuminating the water. The ripples made by her body starting to calm, but then a dark figure broke through the surface.

Lexa's body sliced through the water her eyes open as she propelled her body towards the blonde's, Clarke smirked at the sight. The Commander was beautiful in every meaning of the word, and if Clarke wasn't holding her breath she was sure that the sight would have stolen it. Lexa reached out for her, pulling their bodies close. She traced the lines of Clarkes face before guiding their lips together, Clarke swallowed greedily the air that Lexa offered. Pulling apart Clarke smiled playfully, she knew when she challenged the Alpha to a race that there was no way she could beat her.

"Clarke…" the voice echoed through the water, Clarke looked around for the source.

"Clarke…" she looked back at Lexa but the brunette was drifting further and further away, and then two strong hands gripped her and began to drag her down deeper. Looking down she saw a blond haired blue-eyed grounder pulling her deeper and deeper. She opened her mouth the scream out for Lexa to help her but nothing but bubbles escaped her lips, she kicked and kicked but the grip only tightened. She was running out of air. She was going to drown; Lexa's form was only a blur now. Then she heard the icy voice again.

"You are mine now, Wanheda" Clarke looked down at Nia. Her vision darkening.

"Klark" She shook her head and looked up, Lexa's voice shook the water. Blurred the image if the Ice Queen.

"Klark wake up!" Her eyes snapped open, gone was the water. She could breath, she sucked in the air. Her eyes darting around the tent she had come to call home over the past week, her days had been spent mainly the same. At dawn Anya would wake her, they would go to the forest and train together. Anya would make her track, hunt, fight and above all these teach her how to control herself. She had asked Anya many times what had happened with Lexa all those days ago in the woods and each time she would be given the same answer "these are questions for Heda, Clarke now concentrate". And as for Lexa she seemed to be avoided Clarke whenever possible, and of the two did meet she would ensure that they weren't alone together.

So, to now wake up from a practically bad nightmare to Lexa holding her shoulders, was a bit of shock.

"Lexa?" the brunette relaxed slightly now the blond seemed to be more alert and aware of her surroundings, she quickly released the shoulders she had been holding. Taking a step back away from the bed she diverted her eyes from the Skai girl.

"You were having a nightmare…you were calling for me" Clarke pulled the sheets around her a little tighter as she noticed that her clothes had fallen out of place showing off a little more skin than she intended.

"You heard me all the way in your tent? Oh god I must have woken up half the camp!" Clarke held her head in her hands, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

"No Clarke, your wolf called out to me" Clarke looked up at the commander.

"My wolf…" Lexa nodded slightly, she held her hands behind her back. Suddenly aware of the fact that it was now just the two of them.

"And you came" Lexa stared at her.

"Always. If you call…ill always come, Clarke." They just simply looked at each other, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Your dream, would you like to talk about it? Was it about the mountain…" Clarke shock her head, the one thing that this had done was take her mind off the horrors of the mountain.

"No. It was her, Queen Nia. She…" Lexa stiffened at the name.

"She was in your dream? Is this the first time?" Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, as she called silently for Anya.

"No…last night too, why is that bad? They are just dreams Lexa" Lexa opened her mouth to responded but was interrupted by a very almost naked Anya rushing into the tent.

"Heda… Clarke are you ok?" Anya scanned over the blonde's form checking for signs of injury, Clarke was touched by the concern her teacher had for her. but the grounder was blocked from her vision as Lexa turned her body to block their sight on each other.

"Anya, clothes" Anya suddenly released her state of undress, and Clarkes too. She was surprised that Lexa was keeping herself in control, hurriedly she grabbed clothes from the pile of grounder clothes she had lent to Clarke. Now dressed she ensured to keep her eyes downcast, not wanting to push her luck with the already tightly wound Alpha.

"You called for me Heda" Lexa nodded, turned and draped a spare sheet around Clarkes shoulders effectively covering all of her bar her head. Only then did she allow the two to see each other again.

"Nia has started calling to Clarke in her dreams, we must strengthen her mind" Anya looked at a very confused Skai girl.

"Lexa, I mean Heda it was just a bad dream…" Lexa ignored the blond.

"Start at once, the longer we leave it…the worse it will get" Clarke reached out to grab Lexa's hand but the commanders body was already disappearing through the gap in the tent. Her hand curled into a tight fist and a annoyed growl rumbled in her chest.

"Be still, Clarke. Get dressed and meet me outside, there's no time to waste" And then Anya too was gone, Clarke gritted her teeth. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, they both were treating her like a child. It was her body, her mind. She had a god damn right to know what was going on, why would no one give her the answers she needed?

* * *

The sun had yet to rise but Clarke's body was covered in sweat, she sat opposite Anya a roaring fire between them. After leaving her tent she had silently followed behind Anya to the forest, Anya didn't speak. She simply built a fire, boiled water. Added some leaves to the water and had instructed Clarke to drink, the blond didn't argue. She was too tired, too sick of this bullshit. She would play along for now, but soon she was going to crack. She could feel it.

10 minutes had passed still they hadn't spoken, the drink was gone and Clarkes body felt like it was on fire. Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on Anya.

"Clarke, as you know Queen Nia bit you. She turned you, and as such the more you turn the easier it is for her to invade your mind. In time, she will be able to make you hurt yourself or hurt others, she will be able to unhinge you. The tea you just drank is a remedy our people use to weaken your mind, using this I will be able to invade your mind. You must try to fight me" Clarke shock her head trying to clear the fog in her mind.

"How…" Anya closed her eyes softly.

"Ground yourself, find an anchor. A place, a person. A memory, something strong enough to keep you centred" Clarkes mind raced, an anchor? What the hell did that me.

"Concentrate, let's begin. Fight me Clarke" Anya took a deep breath and the next second Clarkes where forced shut by an invisible force, images raced in front of her and then they stilled. She was on the Ark. In her cell, she looked around the room. The walls felt tight, restricting. She ran to the door trying to open it, when a voice called out.

"This is just a memory Clarke, it is not real… it's in your head and therefore I can see it. I can see everything unless you fight me Clarke. Concentrate." The image blurred again, and now she was in Lexa's tent. She watched as a image of herself was pulled close to the commander, their lips moving softly together.

"STOP…this is privet" Clarke demanded.

"Not to me, and not to Nia if you don't learn to fight it…" scene after scene was visited, the moment when she pulled the lever killing the mountain men. Watching her dad being floated, Finns death. And then it stopped, and they were in the forest again. The fire nearly dead in front of them, Clarke fell forward tears breaking free from her eyes. A light sweat graced Anya's forehead, her eyes filled with pain. She looked to her side to see Lexa leaning against a tree, the Alpha too far way to be seen fully. But she could sense the hurt coming from the younger woman, she turned her eyes again to Clarke.

"Forgive me Clarke, we do the things we must to survive. You are not weak, you can do this. I am proud of you, rest. Come day break we shall start again…" Anya unfolded her legs, she stood collect her herbs and water.

"No…" Clarke called through gritted teeth, she raised her eyes to the standing grounder.

"No…do it again. Do it again, I can do this" Anya studied her for a long moment, a sigh escaping her lips.

"As you wish" Again she mixed the water and leaves, she handed to Clarke. The Blond took it with shaking hands, she drank it quickly. Its effects hitting her immediately, her body fell backwards at the force of it. Anya closed her eyes, and they began.

* * *

Two days had passed, two days for Anya invading Clarkes mind. Two days of Clarke having her most personal memories attacked, two days with very little sleep. Two days of Lexa hiding in the shadows of the trees as she watched the Skai girl be tortured by the painful memories, more than once she had broken the skin in her palms as her nails dug deeply into them. She watched them silently as Anya prepared yet another batch of the tea, she let an exhausted sigh leave her lips.

Then she felt it, Clarkes call. Her eyes snapped up at the feeling her eyes meeting blue pools even through the vast distance between them, Clarke was staring right at her. Lexa could only assume that with her mind clear before the next patch of tea was drank that she had sensed the Alpha. She shivered slightly as Clarke called to her again, it wasn't by mistake. The blond was actively calling to her, she was learning. This thought brought a proud smile to the brunette's lips, she in turn sent a call to the blond. Not strong enough to get the Skai girl to come to her, but enough to let Clarke feel her close. Blue eyes closed softly as the Alphas call washed over her, she scented the air softly.

Anya stopped her actions at the sound to watch her second, she scented the air too. Lexa. The older woman turned her eyes to Lexa's direction but kept her head facing Clarke, interesting she thought to herself. She could see the calm flowing through Clarkes body, and idea skated across her mind.

A plan taking seed.

"Are you ready?" Clarke broke the connection and looked at the cup that was being offered to her, god she didn't want to drink it. But her had to, one gulp at a time to warm liquid slid down her throat. The would hazed, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in a pool of deep clear water. Her dream. The moon was there, the gentle water cooled her fevered skin. She looked below her, a form. Blond hair becoming more and more clear. Nia.

She tried to swim up, to escape. But she couldn't move, she felt the familiar hands grab her ankles. Felt her body being dragged down. Why would Anya do this, why this memory?

"You are mine, Wanheda…" Clarke shook her head, she tried to fight it. Fight the pull. Nia climbed up her body now face to face, she smirked at her. opened her mouth wide, her canines sharp and moving forward bit down on her shoulder. Pain and pleasure ripped through, she moved her hands up to the grounders hair. She wanted to pull her away but to her confusion she pushed the grounder harder against the bite. What was happening to her?!

Her eyes snapped shut, bile rising to her throat. And then the image of Lexa filled her mind, Lexa. And so, she did the only thing that felt right to her, she called for the Alpha. She called her as hard as she could, she shouted it. Screamed it. She called over and over again.

One moment the pain/ pleasure was in her shoulder and the next it was gone, she sleepily opened her eyes. In front of her Lexa's form appeared, she was chocking the blond-haired grounder. Her forest green eyes shining brightly, Clarke watched them her body heavy. All she could do was watch the struggle before her.

Her body was started to drift lower in the depths of the water below her, the image of the two grounders growing more and more hazy. She felt her body hit the bottom of the lake, her arms drifting above her. A dark form gliding towards her, it near but she couldn't see who it was her mind shutting down. And then soft lips touched hers, air filled her lungs. Her mind waking with the renewed oxygen.

She opened her eyes and forest green stared back at her, she reached up her hands tangling in the brunettes and pulled Lexa's lips to hers again. Not for air, but for something her body needed much more. Comfort, safety. Desire, need. And perhaps even love.

* * *

Lexa watched Clarke drink the tea, watched Anya close her eyes. Here we go again.

She crossed her arms and rested her back against the large tree behind her, she knew Clarke was strong. She knew that she could find her anchor, but she also knew how much harder this would be fore Clarke considering the state of her mind.

Minuets passed, she closed her eyes and breathed softly. They would both not wake for many hours, she had time to rest for a while. But then something stirred her. she could feel Clarke, no not just feel her. Clarke was calling out to her, it started off small but grew and grew. It took Lexa's breath from her lungs, falling to her knees she stared through the woods in front of her. How? How could Clarke call her while in a dream state, it was unheard of. It was impossible. She shut her eyes tightly, her wolf thrashing inside her. demanding to be released. She couldn't fight it, and when she opened her eyes she was no longer in the woods.

She was kneeling by a waterfall, it was night time. A deep pool of water in front of her, still Clarkes call screamed in her ears. She rose to stand ripping her coat from her shoulders and without a second thought dived into the clear water, below her she spotted them. Clarke. Nia.

Nia with her teeth buried deep into Clarkes shoulder, and Clarke with her hands tangled in the blond locks of the Azgeda Queen. Her wolf roared in anger. It growled fiercely and shouted in her mind.

"MY MATE. OUR MATE. PROTECT WHATS OURS. KLARK!" Lexa's eyes shone brightly and she pushed herself deeper into the water, she would kill Nia. She would kill her for touching Clarke. For touching her mate.

She gripped the grounder by the clothes of her back, her now wolf long nails piecing the other woman's back. When Clarke was free she wrapped her hands around Nia's throat squeezing the life from her, but after some time the image of her faded. Her hands holding nothing but water, shaking her mind clear she turned in search of Clarke. She was gone. Franticly she looked around, then at the bottom of the lake she saw her. unmoving. Eyes shut.

NO!

She dove deeper, taking the blondes face in her hands she pressed their lips together. She pushed the last of her breath into Clarkes mouth, pulling back she watched those blues eyes that she loved so much open. Relief filled her, she had made it in time. Clarke was alive.

The blond pulled her closer brought their lips together again, it was heavenly. Her wolf growled contently. But all too soon the feeling was gone.

Lexa opened her eyes again, she lay face down on the floor of the woods. She pushed herself up confused, where was the water. Where was Clarke?

Ahead of her she heard Clarke gasping for air, she sprang to her feet and closed the distance in no time at all. Skidding to her knees in front of the blond.

"Klark!" Clarke looked up at her, one hand holding the commander's cheek.

"You… you came…you saved me" Lexa could just simply study the girl in front of her, as she heard Anya begin to stir she turned to eye the grounder.

Anya gripped her head then her neck, coughing slightly.

"Is she ok?" Clarke whimpered.

"Don't worry about me Clarke…Lexa has done worse before" Anya although obviously in pain smirked at her previous second and her current second. Lexa closed her eyes, her wolf was pacing inside of her. It wanted to charge her previous mentor.

"Clarke are you sure that you're ok?" Lexa resumed her studying of the blond.

"Yes… I think so. Lexa, you where there in my dream…you saved me" Lexa nodded once, she glanced at Anya. Clarke saw the action and her brows furrowed.

"Why are you not shocked by that information?" Clarke gripped the commander's forearms in case the brunette had some plan of fleeing her questions.

"I was there Clarke…Anya we need to meet with Titus" Anya growled in agreement pulling herself to stand.

"I shall find him, your tent?" Lexa nodded, she turned to Clarke worry still swirling in her eyes.

"Come Clarke ill escort you back to your…" Clarke pushed away from the grounder, standing slightly unsteady on her feet.

"NO… I've had enough of this! Both of you… you won't answer any of my questions, you treat me like a child… this is my body! My mind! I want answers Lexa!" both Anya and lexa couldn't hide the surprise at Clarkes outburst. It was Lexa who was first to recover.

"Clarke, listen there's much…" Clarke closed the difference between them, growling lowly. Anya took a step forwards a growl coming from her too, Clarke was her second but that didn't mean she would let her harm her Alpha. Lexa raised a single hand to still her ex mentor. She then scanned Clarkes features, she could feel the dominance rolling off the blond.

"Very well, Clarke. Come with me to my tent, no more secrets" the rumble in Clarkes chest settled and she relaxed slightly, an embarrassed blush gracing her cheeks. She knew others would be killed for coming at the Alpha with such aggression.

"This way" Lexa started walking her general coming to her side and Clarke trailing a little behind.

"Well she's definitely not an omega…a beta?" Anya offered, Lexa nodded though even a Beta shouldn't be able to fight an Alpha.

They parted ways and Lexa led them to her tent, once both and Clarke had entered the tent Lexa put some distance between them. She sat on her throne and watched Clarke uncomfortably fidget on her feet.

"Sit Clarke, Anya could be a while" Clarke nodded and looked around the room, she hadn't been in the commander's tent in so long. In fact, the last time she was here the two of them had shared a kiss, her eyes feel on the war table. There was where it happened, were things had changed.

"Clarke" blue eyes met green.

"N-No thank you, I'll stand" Lexa acknowledged her choice with her eyes. They stayed in silence of a long time, seconds turned to minuets and after maybe 5 of them Clarke couldn't wait anymore.

"You're my anchor" Lexa watched the blond Skai girl who had now started pacing.

"Yes" was her simple reply.

"That's not normal?" Clarke looked at the still stilling brunette.

"No, it's not" Clarke nodded.

"What does it mean?" Lexa was silent for a moment.

"I am unsure, but what I do know is that if Queen Nia is to try and invade your mind again you must call me. I will come, I will hear your call and come to you" Clarke could see only truth in the commander's face. She took a step forward.

"I'm not weak" another step.

"I know" Lexa watched approach. Her hands gripped the arms of her throne.

"It's only going to get worse isn't it" another step, two more and she would be directly in front of the brunette.

"Sha, it will" Lexa's grip tightened, she could smell Clarkes scent. Feel her wolfs call.

"She said that I'm…hers" Clarke stopped her steps as lexa arouse quickly and cupped her face.

"No… you are not her's, I will not let her take you Clarke…you…are…m…" Lexa heard them, just outside the tent. Anya and Titus. She shut her eyes and turned away from the blond.

"COME" she roared.

Anya and a bald man entered the tent, he looked Clarke up and down and she got the impression he was not happy to be in her presence.

"You sent for me Heda" Titus bowed slightly towards his Alpha.

"Sha, Titus this is Clarke Kom Skaikru. Anya has informed you I have no doubt, things have developed" Titus eyed Clarke and gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Sha Heda, perhaps these things are better spoken in privet" He offered as Lexa came to sit upon her throne once again.

"No, there will be no more secrets. Clarke deserves to know what she is up against" the room grew still again, Lexa motioned that the all sit at the large war table in the far side of the tent. They did and after a few minutes Lexa came to stand at the head.

"let's begin" the tent grew still and Clarke gripped the table tightly. Finally she would get some answers, she just hoped you could accept what that meant.

* * *

 **thoughts? feelings? emotions?**

 **please review**

 **love and lollie pops**

 **shizmaring x**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello campers!**

 **heres chapter 5, thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me. i am in love with writing this story. some tasty Clexa scenes in this one and some questions answered hope you like it please review it makes me write so much faster**

 **as all ways i own nothing**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Alphas call

Chapter 5

Clarke's mind was racing as it struggled to process the events of the last few hours, she had asked for this. Asked for the truth and now, now she wondered if it would have been better to have just stayed in the dark. In her hands a warming cup of some sort of tea steamed, her chair facing the cracking fire inside the commander's tent.

She was very much alone.

She shut her eyes for a moment, her mind flooding with the pained expression in the forest green eyes of the Alpha. She shook her head again, a light sweat lining her brow.

She took another burning sip of the herbal brew enjoying the pain it caused in her mouth, she then focused on how the burns healed quickly thanks to her new and improved healing abilities. Part of her wanted to fight, but there was this deep dark hole inside her that knew it was pointless. Give in and be a slave or fight and go mad. Not the most pleasant of choices she had to make, then there was Skaikru.

How long would they survive without her, without her there to sacrifice everything for them. Her mother so far had impressed her but what would happen once she found out that Clarke was gone.

"The choice is yours Clarke" Lexa's smooth, strong voice filled the tent. Clarke titled her head in the voices direction. How long had she been there?

"I didn't hear you come in…" Clarke turned back to the fire.

"No, you didn't. I am Alpha, there are certain perks that come with that title. One being that I can tread very gently" Clarke nodded.

"And your mind is so loud that your ears can't hear anything else" Lexa came to stand next to the small fire, she filled the iron pot with water and moved it over the flames.

"Is Titus ok?" Green eyes glanced at blues, she could see the smile in them.

"Sha, though I think it best you two aren't alone together in the same room" Clarke watched as Lexa pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried on the soft skin, Clarke arouse from her chair and within seconds was in front of the blond. She lifted her hand and gently removed the skin from the commander's teeth.

"When you do that I…" Clarke searched the grounders eyes, looking for the word to describe the raging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Want? Lust? Desire? Need? Not breaking their eye contact Lexa nodded once in understanding.

"I know, I can smell it on you. I can hear your call, But Clarke…" the blond turned and moved back to her wooden chair, she gripped the smooth wood tightly and it creaked slightly under the pressure.

"I think I'm already starting to lose my mind" a low growl rumbled out from Lexa's chest, her wolf prowling close to the edge.

"Your mind shows no sign of weakness Klark" Clarkes body shuddered, she could feel the Alphas power soaking her skin. Her body was covered in sweat.

"Don't…don't do that" Lexa took a step closer to the blond, Clarkes grip on the wood tightened impossibly more.

"Don't do what, Klark" Another wave of power rushed through Clarke, she could stop the small moan that fell from her panting lips. Another step forward, if she leaned ever so slightly their backs would be touching.

"The way you say my name…your call…your power, I want to…I need to" Clarkes eyes shut tightly, tears spilling free. Lexa's call was gone instantly and in its place, was soothing, calming pheromones. Clarke leant back till she fell into the Alphas strong embrace, Lexa's arms wrapped around the smaller girl's form and pulled their bodies tight together.

"You are mine Clarke, you are in my pack. You are one of my wolves, I won't let her take you I promise" Clarke span around in the embrace, gripping the shirt on the commander she pushed her face into the taller woman's shoulder. Let the burning tears fall, let the confusion, pain worry of the last few days leak out of her.

She wasn't sure how long they had stood there, but as the tears stopped and Clarkes grip weakened neither of the woman let go of the other.

"Thank you" Clarke muttered in to the now soaked fabric, her eyes opened slightly she could see the brunettes long slender neck. It called to her, without thinking she turned her face to brush her nose against the smooth skin. A pleasurable rumble sounded from the brunette, a small smile gracing Clarkes lips. She moved again, this time her tongue followed the nose's path and Lexa's hand dropped down to Clarkes thighs.

Clarke let out a little squeal of surprise as she was lifted into the air by the Alpha, instinctively she wrapped her legs around the commander's waist. Her eyes shone bright blue as used her teeth this time to graze the exposed area, a warning growl came from the grounder holding her. Then with a thud Clarke landed on Lexa's bed, she looked up surprised at the still standing woman.

"Sleep" Clarke growled in defiance and reached out for the brunette.

"No, I said sleep" Catching the reaching limb she held it away from her body, looking down at the blonde she couldn't miss the shine in her eyes. Sighing she let go of the hand and moved back when Clarke went to follow she allowed her wolf to keep her back.

"There rules, Clarke. We can't, there's years of Pack rules that you need to learn. For now, sleep you have learnt enough for one day" Clarkes eye's lost their shine and she blinked a few times as her mind and body settled, a light blush traced her cheeks.

"Sorry i…" she stopped as Lexa growled.

"Do not apologies for being wolf Clarke, tangling is part of our nature. It's just that…" Clarkes brows creased in confusion, tangling?

"What does that mean?" Lexa took a few calming breaths, she really didn't want to go into this right now.

"In the morning, for now sleep. I shall stay here, watch over you. Don't argue" Clarke opened and shut her mouth. She watched as lexa went to take her place by the fire, her long fingers taking the now heated water and pouring into a wooden cup. Next, she added crushed dried leaves.

"Sleep" the Alpha's low command brought a smile to Clarkes lips, she pulled the furs back and entered the bed. She pillows was filled with Lexa's scent, unshyly she buried her nose into the fabric. She let the scent fill her, calm her. it felt like seconds before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was dreaming she knew that much, reliving the heartbreaking moments of the day.

She was watching herself, listening to Titus.

She was watching Lexa stare at her protectively.

She was watching Anya scrunched up her fists in anger.

"Are you listening Wanheda?" Titus snapped, Clarke looked up at him.

"Yes… so your telling me that…the bite. There's more than one type of bite" Clarke confirmed, Lexa had started pacing now. Titus nodded.

"A turning bite, the most common bite. Turns a human into a Lycan, although that is not always the case. After you have been bitten then the first 12 hours decide your fate, you shift or you die" Clarke nodded.

"Second the mating bite, shared between two Lycan's that wish to be mated. We only mate once in our life time, it is a binding bite." Clarke nodded again.

"Like a marriage" Titus looked like her had tasted something foul.

"And third the master bite, or more commonly known as the forbidden bite. This bite also turns a human Lycan, but once the shift has completed they are bound to the wolf that changed them forever. They lose themselves completely, they are enslaved" Clarke watched as Lexa curled her fists tightly together.

"It is forbidden Clarke because it takes away any and all free will" Clarke studied the fiery forest green eyes in front of her, the anger and fury radiated of the brunette.

"That's why she can get in my head isn't? She used the master bite on me…" Titus nodded his face lacking emotion.

"How do I fight it?" Titus shared a long look with his Alpha before responding.

"There are stories of some that fight the bite" Clarke stood her body filling with hope.

"Great. So, what do I need to do" the tent fell silent, none of them meeting her eye.

"Anya, what do I need to do?" Her mentor looked at her Alpha but Lexa had resumed pacing again.

"It's not that simple, there's more to the story. All those who have fought the bite have…" Anya fell silent. Clarke moved around the table to face the older woman.

"Tell me" It was soft, almost a whisper.

"They lose their minds, or more precisely the wolf inside them does. You will shift, turn wolf. And then…then you will go feral, you will attack all those around you be them friend of foe. You won't know the difference from someone you love and someone who means you harm, Clarke when a wolf goes feral…" again Anya looked to Lexa, this time Lexa was staring back.

"I have to kill them…I can't let a feral wolf roam my lands. Kill my wolves" Lexa spoke softly, slowly.

Clarke fell back into her chair Anya falling to her knees in front of the blond, she waited for Clarke to look at her.

"But Clarke, the stories never spoke of a Lycan having such a strong connection to another wolf" Clarke searched the older grounders eyes confused.

"Anya…" Lexa growled lowly, a warning.

"Your wolf is already resisting, she calls for Heda…" Again, a warning growl from the Alpha, this time louder than the last.

"We might have a chance to fight the bite if your wolf can stay true to that bond" the image of Anya disappeared as a blur rushed past Clarkes face, she stood and turned to see Lexa pinning her ex-mentor to the floor.

"Enough, Onya" the woman below her whimpered and bared her neck in submission.

"Lexa stop!" Clarke demanded, and to everyone's shock the alpha's eyes stopped glowing, her gripped lessened. And she turned to look at the blond, they stared at each other for a long moment. Clarke reached out one hand and Lexa instantly took it pulling herself to stand next to the Skai girl, Clarke whimpered slightly and brushed her forehead against the Alphas shoulder.

Titus Cleared his throat and Clarke felt Lexa stiffen before she moved away for the younger woman, Clarke watched Anya pull herself to stand.

"You have a choice to make Wanheda, shift and become Queen Nia's or fight her and lose your mind. I don't entertain the same fantasies that our general has" Anya let out a threatening growl at his words.

He ignored the sound and moved to speak in a hushed voice with his Alpha, Anya called Clarkes attention to her.

"We can fight this Clarke" Clarke nodded, she then moved closer to the grounder in hopes that her words would go unheard by anyone else.

"If I can't…" Anya opened her mouth to interrupt.

"Listen to me. If I can't, if I become hers…or if I go feral, promise me that you will end it" Anya stared at her second, she saw no fear. No weakness just determination.

"Don't let Lexa do it…she shouldn't have to do it" Anya closed her eyes for a moment and when opened again looked at her Alpha, her once second. her child in many ways.

"Sha, Klark Kom Skaikru. I swear it, I shall do what is needed" Clarke smiled sadly as she rested her forehead against the grounders, feeling comfort of the others wolf. Feeling the pack. Eyes snapped open.

"I feel them!" everyone one in the tent turned to look at the outburst.

"I feel the pack, I feel the strength… I can feel our Heda…" smile covering her face she turned to look at lexa. What happened next was out of her control, one minuet she had been stood next to Anya and then the next she had looked at Lexa and seen Titus's hand resting on the woman's shoulder. Her wolf howled in possessive anger, her eyes flashed a fierce blue and she had vaulted over the solid wood table. Her body made hard contact with Titus's, his back thudding against the hard ground.

He growled and snapped his teeth as Clarke pinned him to the ground, Claws irrupted from Clarkes fingers. Her canines elongated, her eyes looked more animal than human.

"keep…your…hands…off…her…" Titus struggled against her hold, and Clarkes wolf pushed even closer. Pushing out all its power, all its dominance, all its claim on the green eyed Alpha.

"She is mine, touch her again and ill rip out your throat Beta" Anya and Lexa watched in awe as, Titus submitted and showed his neck. He was a Beta, and a dominate one at that. All doubts of Clarke being a Omega where gone, if she was a Beta then she was a very dominate one. Of course, they wouldn't know completely till she shifted completely.

"Clarke" Lexa called, both with her voice and with her wolf. Clarke was off Titus within seconds, she stood in front of the brunette. Panting slightly, her eyes looking down at the Alphas smooth inviting lips. God, she wanted to taste her again.

"Titus, leave us" The male Lycan pulled himself to stand, gave a stiff bow before leaving. Not before receiving a warning growl from Anya, he whimpered in reply. After Lexa Anya was the most dominant wolf in the pack.

"Be still Clarke, let your wolf rest" Clarke fought to urge to serge forward and claim the lips in front of her, she took 3 deep breaths and willed her wolf to settle. Anya had slipped out of the tent without either of the woman knowing, they were alone now.

"Clarke, take some time to process. Stay here, the tea by the fire. Drink it." Clarke let the information she just heard sink in, she turned and took her place by the fire as instructed.

"I'll give you time. Stay, rest. I'll come back soon" Clarke didn't watch her leave but she felt it. Her eyes filled with tears.

"How touching" Clarke span around to look at the owner of the voice. Queen Nia.

"How…" the older woman chuckled loudly, and started moving closer to the blond.

"Your dreaming Wanheda, did you think Onya's training would really stop me? How sweet" Clarke shut her eyes tightly. She had to fight her.

"I saw it all you know. I gave you a gift, I made you Lycan. It's only fair that in return you become mine" Nia's hand clutched Clarkes neck and lifted her into the air, all the oxygen left her body. Her hands came to hold the wrist that gripped her. Clarke could almost hear, Lexa's voice in her head. _Call me Klark. Call me._ Clarke let her wolf run free, and it howled. The ground shook around them, as a mighty howl replied to her own. And then Clarke saw her, not Lexa but Lex. In full pelt, eyes shining dangerously. The wolf charged, gripped Nia around the throat. The pressure around Clarkes throat left and she greedily sucked in breath.

She watched as Lex ripped the throat of blond grounder free from her body, the image of Nia disappeared instantly. Clarke crawled franticly to the panting wolf, she buried her face into the soft fur.

She awoke with a start, looking around the tent for Lexa. She felt her before she saw her, the Alpha had shifted and was laying across the furs that Clarke slept in.

"Shift" Clarke called softly, the wolf stared at her for a moment. And then shifted and now a naked Lexa was kneeling in front of her, Clarke's eyes wondered across the strong naked form. Beautiful. She was so fucking beautiful.

"I am yours" Clarke whimpered as her hand wrapped around the brunettes neck, she pulled their lips together. It was just one kiss, one kiss that spoke a thousand words. Lexa melted into her, kissed her back. Didn't fight their connection, she just let herself get lost in the warmth of Clarke.

* * *

 **thoughts? feelings? emotions?**

 **please review!**

 **love and lollie pops**

 **shizmaring x**


End file.
